ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons Race to the Edge: Attack of the Red Death
Dragons Race to the Edge: Attack of the Red Death is a 2019 Netflix original film based off of the Netflix orginal series Dragons: Race to the Edge. It will take place a month after the events of the show. Synopsis When Hiccup and the Dragon Riders are warned of another Red Death by Dagur and Mala, Hiccup and the gang must defend Berk from the vicious beast. Plot The film opens with Hiccup narrating about what's been going on since Race to the Edge. The Defenders of the Wing and the Beserkers have been united in Mala and Dagur's marriage, Fishlegs and Heather have decided to be just friends, and the Dragon Hunters have not made a comeback after the death of Johann. We then cut to Dragon's Edge, and see an armorwing chasing Smidvarg, who was seperated from his pack. "Get that dragon!", shouts Hiccup. All the Dragon riders except for Snotlout, aswell as Smidvarg's pack chase after the Armorwing. Hiccup comands toothless to snatch Smidvarg, witch he does. As the angered Armorwing chases after Hiccup and Toothless. The Aromorwing knocks Hiccup, Toothless, and Smidvarg to the ground. The dragon growls and snatches Smidvarg as he tries to run away. Astrid then has Stormfly shoot needles at the Armorwing, causing him to drop Smidvarg. Smidvarg runs behind Hiccup. Hiccup holds out his hand to calm the dragon, which fails, and the Armorwing growls at the three. Toothless jumps in front of Hiccup and prepares a plasma blast. Hiccup yells,"Toothless no!" Before Toothless can do anything, an "Oi oi oi!", is heard. Snotlout comes in riding on Hookfang with Bandit beside him. Bandit chases the rouge Armorwing away from Dragon's Edge, much to Smidvarg's delight. Smidvarg thanks the Dragon Riders before flying off with his pack. Astrid then hugs Hiccup saying,"Don't scare me like that again!" before kissing him on the cheek, much to Snotlout's disgust. Fishlegs then asks why many Dragons who aren't usually found on Dragon's Edge are popping up more often now.Hiccup says he's unsure before three more Armorwings land on the island. Astrid suggests that their might be some sort of problem. Hiccup says that is a likely case, and that they should investigate. The gang returns to Berk to tell Stoick about what's going on, and are surprised to see a large group of wild Dragons rampaging across Berk. “What in Thor’s name is going on here?” Stoick approached Hiccup looking agitated, and tells him all these dragons arrived on Berk at once and that they've refused to leave no matter how much they've tried. Skullcrusher is then seen fending off a Slitherwing. Hiccup offers to help chase away the invading dragons, which Stoick accepts. Meanwhile Dagur and Mala are flying together. Dagur is riding Shattermaster and Mala rides Sleuther. As the pair share romantic exchanges they are interrupted by a flock of fleeing dragons. After the flock passes they see an island and a giant figure in the distance setting ablaze to an island and knocking down the trees as it walks. The pair don't recognize the dragon from afar, but Mala suggests they tell Hiccup and the riders about the dangerous creature, and Dagur agrees. After Hiccup and the others are done cleaning away the invading dragons the king and queen arrive at Berk. They tell Hiccup about the deadly dragon, and he comes to the conclusion that's why the dragons are fleeing. Hiccup asks the riders if they would like to come with him to check it out, and they all say yes, Tufnut sayng, "It's what macy would have wanted." The riders (including Stoick, Dagur, and Mala) arrive at the seen, only to see an island in ruin. Mala and Dagur are stunned, saying the Dragon was just there. Fishlegs then points out a giant stream of water in the distance. The riders causiously move closer, only for the dragon to poke it's head out of the water. It has red scales (since the Red Death in the first movie was a titan wing). They immediately recognize it as a Red Death. The Red Death notices the riders and fires a shot. They narrowly avoid it, and Hiccup commands the riders to fall back, which they do. More coming soon Release Date April 26, 2019 Running Time 1 hour and 10 minutes Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Upcoming Films Category:Netflix Movies Category:Animation